fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Infernal Ones
The Infernal Ones, or Four Infernals of Earthland, are the four most powerful dark mages in Earthland's four directions. Goals The Infernals seem to have no unified goal though have curiously been seen working together since Eden's disappearance. No doubt each Infernal has their own agenda. Location Each Infernal hails from a different location and has spent the majority of their life in the region. *Demon of the East - Anastasia d'Jolice of Bellum. *Fallen of the West - Uriel Casanova of Fiore. *Devil of the North - Revan of unknown northern region. *Aesir of the South - Lenneth of unknown southern region. History In the four directions of Earthland, as far back as many can remember, there has always been dark mages who stands above the others. A Dark Mage who's power and notoriety cannot be rivaled in their own region. These are the Infernal Ones; Dark Mages given a title fitting of their personality or magic and followed by the direction they are from. Generally they stick to their regions, like rival predators would their territories but sometimes cross paths. For some reason all four of the current Infernals are in Fiore. Infernal Ones Anastasia d'Jolice The Demon of the East, Anastasia is very soft-spoken who always speaks with a gentle tone of voice. Although her overall appearance and personality is unintimidating, she has previously been defined as a 'witch' by others. *Age:21 *Primary Magic: Unknown Uriel Casanova The Fallen of the West, Uriel succeeded his mentor in this role as well as the deputy commander of Grimoire Heart. He has once again risen to the position of his superior assuming the role of Guild Master when Eden Ragnos left. He claims to be the strongest of the Infernals. *Age: 27 *Primary Magic: Reflector Revan The Devil of the North, Revan, son of Eden Ragnos and the twin brother to Lenneth. He is currently in the position of Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart after encountering Uriel Casanova. His reasons to being in Fiore remain unknown, just that both Revan and Lenneth appeared in Fiore shortly after each other. *Age: 22 *Primary Magic: Gravity Magic Lenneth The Aesir of the South, Lenneth, daughter of Eden Ragnos and the twin sister to Revan. She currently has no guild affiliation. Her reasons to being in Fiore remain unknown, just that both Lenneth and Revan appeared in Fiore shortly after each other. *Age: 22 *Primary Magic: Teleportation Magic Past Infernal Ones Maitresse Ingrata Formerly the Banshee of the West til she was killed and succeeded by her apprentice, Uriel Casanova. Her title was in reference to her ability to "make steel cry" when she used Iron-Make magic. Beyond Infernal Ones Eden Ragnos Arguably the most powerful mage to ever walk Earthland, Eden never held an Infernal Title due to the simple fact no one knows what region she comes from. In addition, she never stays in one region long before vanishing for years, even decades, only to emerge across the globe. One thing is clear, the Infernal Mages either join with her or stay out of her way. It's been observed as a whole the Infernal Mages are most active in the years Eden is not.